


Soon

by wannypantii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Just let my boys be happy, Kokichi is sad, M/M, i may or may not have cried while writing this, kind of a happy ending?, rantaro is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: Kokichi dealing with the death of Rantaro.





	Soon

**i**

“Kokichi, to be honest,” Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I really like you.” He held his breath, hoping that Kokichi wouldn’t be the asshole he usually is about Rantaro’s confession. Kokichi walked up to the green-head and looked up at him.

“That’s gay, my beloved.”

Rantaro didn’t know how to react.

“Yeah I kn-“

“I really like you too, though. Oh my god, I can’t wait to see you in bed, all weak and vulnerable. Moaning my name over and over again. Goddamnit Rantaro, why are you so cute? I really wanna fu-“

Rantaro couldn’t hide his blush anymore.

“Maybe not today??” He squeaked.

 

**ii**

“See you later, Kokichi.”

Those four words rang in the Supreme Leader’s head repeatedly.

The last four words his boyfriend ever said to him. Kokichi held himself as he curled up in his bed. He missed his piercings on his right ear. He missed his two ahoges that always stood up on his head, no matter how hard he tried to get them to stay down. He missed the way he smiled when they woke up next to each other in the morning. He missed his oversized shirt that never quite fit around his pale arms.

He missed everything about him.

 

**iii**

“Kokichi.”

He sat up straight in his bed.

“Oh my god-“

It was just a dream. Tears ran down Kokichi’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

 

**iv**

“Kokichi...”

Shuichi gripped the purple haired boy’s wrist.

“Nishishishi~ So Shuichi _does_  want a piece of me after all!”

_I only belong to him. And him only._

“Th-that’s not what I meant! Why can’t you take anything seriously?”

Kokichi smiled mysteriously.

“That is something only I know.”

_And him._

 

**v**

“Kokichi, are you ready?” Kaito asked.

Kokichi kept his eyes focused on the cold, metal top of the hydraulic press.

“Yes,” the Supreme Leader said quietly.

He heard the press start up.

 

_Don't worry..._

 

“I’m coming, Rantaro. I promise.”

 

**vi**

“God, being dead is soooooo boring if you can’t see your beloved Rantaro.”

Kokichi was surrounded by white. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot annoyingly.

“Kokichi...?”

“Wait- That’s- No-“

He turned around. His eyes widened as he uncrossed his arms and stopped tapping his foot. Kokichi never cried that much. The last time he did was that one night that seems so long ago now. But now, he felt hot tears run down his face.

 

“You came, Kokichi,” he said.

 

“I promised I would, Rantaro.”


End file.
